someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super FUN Time
Super FUN Time! A Creepypasta by GothicSlenderman I'm a lets player and I love playing games for my viewers. wether it's Horror, Platforming, fighting, puzzles, or even Rage Quits I love seeing the feedback my viewers give me. Sure I'm not the only lets player like Pewdiepie, Chuggaconroy, SomeOrdinaryGamers or Markiplier but I try my best. I have 104 subscribers currently. I don't look for beating these guys I just do what I love. One day I was looking on the internet for a new game to play. I wanted something now one has ever done before. So I looked up "new 2013 game free download" on Google. I found almost nothing until I found this link to a game in the Gamemaker Community called Super FUN Time. I saw that no one downloaded it yet, not even once. I saw the creator's name was sFUNt, I guess he got Game Maker 8.1 just to make this one game. I downloaded it and went to bed. I usually record on Mondays anyway. Day 1 - Game start. I finally started recording the screen and my voice and did my usuall intro. "Hey guys it's the GameReaper again and here I found this new game called Super FUN time made on Game Maker 8.1 by a man named sFUNt. I doing a blind let's play so let's get started." I started the game up and immediatly noticed the bright sparkley pink background with purple cursive text that read Super FUN Time the FUN was upside down but I guess it was just a tiny mistake, we all make them. I noticed 3 games were listed. Maze, Hope, and Dive. Sense Maze was on top I started the that. It was just a normal maze with the same colors as the title. It was simple just a hallways with large turns. I noticed that the pink I was on started to blacken. The Blackness started to follow me so I made my yellow square navigate faster. My objective was most likely to get to the end before the blackness catches me. There were five screens a different mazes, each connected to the last. I found the finish line and found soem cheering stick figures. They all had uneasy faces and they got even more frightened the closer I got. Are they afraid of the darkness that was following me? No because when I got to the goal the blackness disappeared and some of the stick figures ran or just fell down. I heard a giggle and saw larges sparkling letters that said "SUCCESS!" it must of been my characters voice. Then I saw the yellow dot chase after the remaining stick figures as I heard pixalated screaming from my speakers. What was going on? I decided to stop recording for today and continue tommorrow. I tried to upload the video but it was like I never recorded anything. I was angry at this and tried again but the Maze button was blocked by thorned red roses. I guess I can only play it again after the other games. I went to bed and decided to play the Hope game next episode. Day 2 - Lost I looked at my channel as soon as I woke up and found that half of my subscribers were missing. what did I do wrong? Their YouTube accounts were deleted all at the same time. I wasn't sure on what to do so I decided to record the second episode (or first sense the first recording was deleted) I clicked the Hope game and ended up in black floored room with a pink background. the stick figure looked like the ones who were running from the yellow square yesterday. Then I moved the figure to the next platform, then the next, then the next. After that I heard the giggle again and my stick figure's face was terrfied and he started screaming. I got to a checkpoint as soon as that happened. The Yellow giggling square following me in a curvy motion. I was to slow but the finish line was right there. The yellow square captured the stick figure and he blew up into pieces with...blood coming out of his limbs. The same thing happened with the next few stick figures but they all had a different scream as if I kept playing as different poeple. Some sounded familiar. I lost 51 stick figures but I finally got to the goal and the same "SUCCESS!" came on screen even though number 52 was killed afterwards. It's just a game. Think about it we have bloody games all of the time like Super Meat Boy, Twisted Metal, Give Up, and Unfair Mario so this is just one of those bloody games...right? I saved the footage and uploaded to youtube as Super FUN Time - Episode 1. Wenseday I'll finish it off by playing Dive, what ever that means. Day 3 - who? I woke up and got on YouTube right away to see how episode one was doing. I lost all of my subscribers, I have 0 now. WHAT?! WHY?! Their accounts were deleted as well. F*CK IT I'LL JUST FINISH SUPER FUN TIME WITHOUT THEM! I angerly started the game and recording. Hope was blocked now but I'm not here that anyway. I clicked Dive in a hurry and saw another stick figure falling face first down a purple hole. There was nothing to avoid so I jst did the only thing the game would let me, move left and right. The purple slowly faded to pink after a few minutes, then red, then dark red, then black. After a few more minutes a fell into a pit of fire. What happened? I saw many sitck figures falling in the background with many faint screams in the background. I started to chuckle. There were some names over the stick figures. They were all the user names of my former viewers. I saw some stick figures depressed walking in a line being whipped by an 8-bit devil. Some were hanging from nuses. My chuckle...hehe...grew into a loud laughter. Hehehehe...I laughed...hehehe...some more then I started screaming at the screen. "DIE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! WASTING YOU LIFE ON SOME LIKE ME? BURN! BURN!! BURN IN MY PERSONAL HELL!!!" I saw the yellow square in the center start to grow and then cover the screen. The video I recorded uploaded itself. After that I got 2 new comments from users named sFUNt and yellowgiggle. sFUNt - You know what to do now. yellowgiggle - tehe it's like looking at a mirror, master. I knew what to do. I got a container full of helium and covered myself in yellow paint staining everything and always swallowing helium when I got the chance. I don't know...hehe...how I never died from it. But I decided to turn dive into a reality. Hehehe...I hunted down all 104 subscribers and were confused by the random deletion of their YouTube accounts...and I...heheh...well let's say Deleted them. Thank you master sFUNt. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Video Game